Simplify the following expression: ${-(8-2a)+2(5a+1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{8-2a}{)} + 2(5a+1) $ $ {-8+2a} + 2(5a+1) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -8+2a + {2(}\gray{5a+1}{)} $ $ -8+2a + {10a+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2a + 10a} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {12a} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12a} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $12a-6$